Can't Cry Hard Enough
by Sweet addict
Summary: Kagami Taiga mendapati beberapa bukti bahwa kekasihnya berkhianat. Lebih dari satu tahun Taiga berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Seminggu setelah lulus sekolah Taiga mengungkapkan segalanya sebelum dia kembali ke Amerika.


Apakah kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?. Cerita dimana seorang pemuda mendapati beberapa bukti kalau kekasih dan sahabatnya menghianatinya.

...

Waktu itu awal agustus tepat dihari ulang tahunnya,Kagami Taiga memutuskan menghubungi kekasihnya yang dua jam telat dari jam perjanjian. Ketika telponnya diangkat Taiga merasa khawatir karena suara kekasihnya terdengar sedikit serak. Taiga langsung bertanya pada kekasihnya dan kekhawtiran itu hilang setelah mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Saat Taiga hendak bertanya apa kekasihnya lupa dengan janji mereka bertemu, dia meminta Taiga untuk memutuskan telpon karena dia sedang latihan tambahan. Dengan berat hati Taiga memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Setelah membayar secangkir Latte yang dipesannya, Taiga berjalan keluar cafe dengan perasaan dan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh memenuhi otaknya. Latihan? Tapi kenapa begitu sepi?. Taiga mendengar suara tapi bukan suara decitan sepatu atau bola yang memantul dilantai kayu lapangan basket melainkan suara deritan tempat tidur jugasuara desahan walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Dengan segera Taiga menghapus pemikiran itu bersih-bersih dari otaknya karena dia percaya kekasihnya tidak akan menghianatinya.

...

Seperti dua tahun sebelumnya setiap akhir bulan april kamu selalu mengunjungi makam ibumu. Tahun ini tepat sepuluh tahun ibumu meninggalkan kamu dan ayahmu untuk selamanya. Dua tahun terakhir sahabat dekatmu, Kuroko, selau menemanimu namun kali ini kamu pergi sendiri karena Kuroko sedang demam. Semalam kamu menghubungi kekasihmu dan bertanya apa dia bisa menemanimu dan kekasihmu mengatakan kalau dia sudah ada acara dengan keluarganya. Kekasihmu sempat bertanya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menemanimu namun kamu tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya karena kamu tidak ingin dia menemanimu kerena terpaksa.

Setelah membeli sebuket mawar merah bunga kesukaan ibumu, kamu melangkah memasuki taman makam dan menuju makam ibumu. Kamu mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasmu dan membasahinya dengan air minum yang kamu bawa lalu membersihkan photo ibumu yang tersenyum manis dihadapanmu. Tanpa kamu sadari kamu telah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam dimakam ibumu mungkin karena kali ini kamu sendiri jadi kamu memutuskan bercerita pada ibumu. Cerita tentang sekolahmu, basket, teman-temanmu, juga bercerita tentang ayahmu yang selalu mengomelimu tentang nilai pelajaranmu. Kamu mengakhiri ceritamu dan berpamitan pada ibu lalu beranjak dari dudukmu saat jam diponselmu menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Keluar dari taman makam kamu melangkah menuju halte bus. Kali ini kamu memilih menaiki bus dari pada kereta walau kamu harus berganti bus dua kali. Menunggu bus yang datang setiap lima belas menit sekali kamu menyumpal telingamu dengan headphone berwarna merah yang melingkar dilehermu kemudian memutar musik Jazz kesukaan orang tuamu.

..

Setelah berganti bus yang akan berhenti tepat dibawah apartementmu, kamu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matamu. Saat kamu hendak terlelap kamu merasakan bus berhenti dan akhirnya kamu membuka matamu. Kamu memalingkan kepalamu kekiri memperhatikan bangunan tinggi disekitarmu namun matamu menagkap dua pemuda yang sangat kamu kenal keluar dari gedung yang setelah kamu perhatikan adalah gedung bioskop. Senyuman tipis terlukis dibirmu, _'Acara keluarga, huh?!'_ ucapmu lirih.

Bus kembali berjalan dan sebelum dua pemuda itu benar-benar hilang dari matamu, kamu mendapati mereka mencuri berciuman ditempat umum. Melihat kejadian itu membuatmu menyentuh bibirmu sendiri, berfikir apakah ada kemungkinan kekasihmu menciummu setelah bibir itu menyatu dengan sahabatmu. Hatimu terasa sakit namun kamu mencoba mengabaikannya.

Kamu turun dari tempat dudukmu dan berdiri didepan pintu bus saat kamu menyadari kalau satu pemberhentian lagi bus akan berhenti dibawah apartementmu. Turun dari bus kamu memilih menuju ke lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartementmu. Sabtu sore lapangan akan penuh dengan anak kecil yang bermain dengan teman-teman mereka. Kamu tidak menyukai anak kecil namun kamu menyukai bermain basket dengan mereka. Mungkin basket akan membuatmu menyukai apa saja yang tidak kamu sukai sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau saja Nigou juga bisa bermain basket pasti kamu akan menyukai anjing bermata biru itu.

Kamu menghabiskan waktumu dilapangan basket sampai malam menjelang. Tiga jam berlalu sejak anak-anak kecil pulang kerumah masing-masing dan meninggalkanmu sendiri bahkan kamu mengabaikan suara naga yang berperang diperutmu. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat kamu tiba diapartementmu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun kamu melewatkan peringatan meninggalnya ibumu sendirian.

...

Selama hidupmu kamu tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menyesal namun hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya. Niat awalmu menghubunginya tiga puluh menit lalu hanya ingin menanyakan jam berapa kekasihmu tiba diapartementmu namun yang kamu dengar adalah suara yang paling menyakitkan selain berita meninggalnya ibumu beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku ingin mengatakan kamu sangat bodoh Taiga. Kenapa kamu masih menunggunya mengangkat telponmu setelah cukup lama suara monoton terdengar oleh?. Kalau saja kamu memutuskan telponmu setelah bunyi ketiga pasti kamu tak akan sedikit sekarang. Dan kalau saja kamu tidak menunggunya menjawab sapaanmu, aku yakin hatimu tidak akan hangout berkeping. Saat ini.

Kenapa kamu masih menempelkan ponselmu ditelingamu setelah kamu mendengar suara desahan sahabatmu yang menyebut nama kekasihmu. Aku tahu rasanya tubuhmu seperti dijatuhkan kedalam jurang terjal dengan bebatuan runcing yang siap mengoyak tubuhmu ketika kamu mendengar kekasihmu yang mendesahkan nama sahabatmu. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin merebut ponselmu dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Aku berdiri disini menatapmu yang duduk membatu lebih dari satu jam. Mulutku ternganga lebar ketika telingaku menangkap suara tawamu dan bergidik ngeri saat suara tawamu yang semakin mengeras. Suara tawa itu memilikki banyak arti dan salah satunya kamu sedang menertawakan dirimu sendiri. Seandainya saja aku boleh memilih, aku ingin melihatmu menangis daripada mendengar suara tawamu yang mengerikan.

Setelah kamu paid tertawa, kamu merebahkan tubuhmu kemudian memejamkan matamu berharap sakit dihatimu hilang ketika kamu terbangun nanti. Saat kamu akan terlelap ponselmu bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku yakin kamu pasti mengira pesan itu dari kekasihmu namun ternyata sahabat baikmu yang sudah kamu anggap saudara, Kuroko.

Seulas senyuman terakhir dibibirmu membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya aku pun mengintip isi pesannya. 'Kagami-kun! Aku fikir Nigou sedang jatuh cinta', tulisnya. Tak lama sebuah photo tertera dilayar ponselmu dimana Nigou yang duduk bersanding dengan anjing berbulu putih lebat berpita merah muda disalah satu telinganya. Wajah Nigou menunjukkan kalau dia merasa senang bersanding dengan anjing putih itu. Aku tahu pesan dan photo itu dikirim Kuroko secara kebetulan namun aku dapat merasakan sakit dihatimu sedikit berkurang untuk saat ini, mungkin.

Kamu meletakkan ponselmu diatas meja kaca didepanmu kemudian beranjak berdiri menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam untukmu sendiri namun aku yakin kamu juga akan memasak makanan untuknya. Ketika kamu selesai memasak jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam namun kekasihmu tak mengirimu kabar kalau dia akan datang atau tidak.

Saat kamu berencana memakan makananmu, kamu mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dengan segera kamu kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu menyambutnya. Melihat senyuman terukir dibibirnya amarah didadamu terasa akan meledak namun kamu berusaha untuk meredam dan menyembunyikannya walau itu menyakitkanmu. Untuk kesekian kalinya kamu berpura-pura bahwa kamu tidak tahu apa-apa dan melukiskan senyuman palsu dibibirmu.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada difikiranmu, Taiga?. Bagaimana bisa kamu bertahan dengan kesakitanmu selama ini. Setahun lebih kamu mengetahuinya dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku berharap bukan karena cinta kamu bertahan karena cinta memilikki masa akhir.

...

...

**Fanfict pertama saya difandom ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah memutuskan berhenti menulis satu tahun lalu tapi entah kenapa hasrat menulis bangun kembali dan itu karena Kuroko no Basket.**


End file.
